


Awkward

by e_mors



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors





	1. Part 1

„Armie, please, don’t.”

He looks at Timmy, incredulous. He realises his hand is in his hair, stroking, pulling, scraping the scalp delicately, brushing his fingers on his neck. He wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

He takes his hand away and mutters:

„Sorry, I..”

He doesn’t really know what to say. There is no possible explanation other than he cannot stop touching Timmy and his body seems to have a mind of its own, surging after this new desire by its own will.

„That’s okay.” Timmy smiles gently, all is forgiven. „Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

He stands up and adjusts his pants slightly, pulling them up. Everything seems to be too big for this boy, Armie can’t help but smile.

They walk in silence for a while, peaceful.

Suddenly Timmy stops and with the most innocent wide eyes Armie has ever seen says:

„I like when you touch me. It’s just that.. you gave me a hard-on and I didn’t want things to get awkward, you know?” 

Armie swallows sudden excess of saliva and can’t help stealing a glance to Timmy’s crotch.


	2. Part 2

Timmy catches his wandering gaze and his smile loses the last trace of innocence in an instant, his eyes flicker and become darker.

When his tongue darts out to trace his bottom lip, Armie makes an abrupt decision, although it feels more like an impulse, and says:

„This must be very awkward then..”

He takes Timmy’s hand and puts it directly onto his swollen dick, evident through thin cotton shorts.

Timmy grabs it and squeezes it, without even thinking. They both gasp.

They look at each other, Timmy’s mouth falls open as his eyes focus on Armie’s lips.

Armie’s palm still rests on top of Timmy’s, joining its movement and gently encouraging Timmy to be bolder.

He speeds up a little and squeezes harder, but it’s not enough and yet at the same time it all feels like an earthquake when one world - the world before - shatters into dust and they step into another one - the unknown.

Timmy pauses but doesn’t pull away. The throbbing heat palpable through the fabric is holding down his hand like a magnet.

For a brief moment they both consider in the back of their minds if the line has definitely been crossed or there is still a way to backtrack from this.

As Armie takes Timmy in his arms and kisses him deeply, there is no doubt left.


End file.
